Jede Entscheidung hat ihren Preis
by kitsune to neko
Summary: Lucius Geliebte muss zurück nach Hogwarts. Und zwar als Schülerin. Das Problem. Sie hasst Kinder wie die Pest. Kaum zu glauben aber wahr Kapitel 8 nach 2 jahren...
1. Kapitel 1

Lasst Gnade vor Recht ergehen, schließlich ist das meine erste fanfic überhaupt!*bettel*Nun ja, Matser Lucius ist einfach der beste *sabbert* *hält nen eimer drunter* wir sind übrigens mehr oder weniger 2 autoren.. Da ich 2 persönlichkeiten besitze *kichert blöde* also besitzen tust du mich unter garantie nicht... 

Jede Entscheidung hat ihren Preis 

Kapitel 1 

Mrs. Malfoy betrat das Herrenhaus. Auf einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab flog ihr roter, mit Pelz besetzter Umhang einem Diener in die Arme. Narzissa ging an der Bibliothek vorbei, in der ein schlecht gelaunter Draco saß. "Was tust du Draco?",fragte sie. Genervt blickte er auf."ich halte ein Buch in er Hand, was tue ich wohl, Mutter? Übrigens sollst du schnell zu Vater gehen." 

"Ja, ich weiss..." Sie ging die Treppen hoch. Doch dann hörte die Herrin des Hauses laute aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Geräusche, die sie nur hören wollte, wenn sie sie ausstiess . Eine junge Frauenstimme rief in Ekstase:"OH! LUCIUS!" 

Entsetzt stürzte Narzissa in ihr Territorium, wo sie ihren Mann in flagranti erwischte. Auf seinem Rücken sah sie die spuren langer Fingernägel, seine Haare waren offen und verdeckten teils seine Gespielin, deren linkes Bein ihn immer noch umklammerte. Mr.Malfoy spürte, das jemand eingetreten war. Er gab der Unbekannten einen Kuss, bevor er sich aufsetzte. Das Betttuch lag in Falten um seine Hüften. Er strich die platinblonden Haare zurück und sah seine Frau an. Hinter ihm richtete sich auch die Fremde auf. Ohne einen Anflug von Scham schlang sie die Arme um ihn und streichelte seine Brust. Mrs. Malfoy betrachtete wie versteinert das Bild, das sich ihr gerade bot. Ihr Mann grinste, während eine bildhübsche, junge Frau an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Narzissa löste sich aus ihrer Starre. "Ich will dich umgehend in der Bibliothek sprechen.", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich und stürzte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Zimmer. Lucius stand auf. Er zog sich seinen grün silbernen Umhang an. Dann ging er wieder zu der jungen Frau. Fast liebevoll legte er ihr das Laken um die nackten Schultern. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn."Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie nickte. Er lächelte." Das liebe ich so an dir, du vereinst wahre Schönheit und Intelligenz....Du solltest dich besser anziehen...Obwohl du mir persönlich so sehr viel besser gefällst.",sagte Mr. Malfoy mit einem süffisantem Blick auf die entblößte Brust der jungen Frau. Dann ging er hinaus. 

Narzissa ging nervös auf und ab und blieb abrupt stehen, als ihr Mann eintrat. "Du schickst mir eine Eule, damit ich sehe, wie du es mit einer anderen treibst?!", kreischte sie. Er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Sagen wir, ich wollte sie dir vorstellen. Schließlich darf sie seit mittlerweile fünf Jahren meine Geliebte spielen." "Fünf Jahre!!! Sonst hattest du immer nur kurzfristige Affären!", rief sie ungläubig. Lucius grinste:" Du hast sie doch gesehen, ich. Kann mich einfach nicht beherrschen." "Ja, sie ist wirklich ausgesprochen hübsch. Aber das wird nicht alles sein, wie ich dich kenne, verfolgst du einen Plan." Wieder bekam Mr. Malfoy einen süffisanten Blick."Sagen wir, ich habe ein kleines Spiel mit ihr vor. Doch bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, was genau ich mit ihr tun soll." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, das ihm tausend Dinge einfielen, die er gerne mit ihr tun würde, oder gerne wieder tun würde. Narzissa begriff:" Du willst, dass sie um ihre Stellung kämpfen muss? Eine Prüfung sozusagen." "So etwas in der Art schwebte mir vor." Sie seufzte:"Wie schon so oft." Sie setzte sich."Erzähl mir ein bisschen über sie." Lucius nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. "Ihr Name ist Ilinit Farron. Sie stammt aus einer alten, jedoch armen Zaubererfamilie. 25 Jahre alt. Sie hält sich für eine der grössten Hexen, schloss Hogwarts als Jahrgangsbeste ab. Eine Gryffindor." "Gut. Abneigungen?" "Sie hasst Kinder." " Was denkt sie über dich?" Er lächelte eiskalt:"Sie glaubt wirklich, ich würde sie lieben. Für sie bin ich der perfekte Gentleman." Nun gut, daraus lässt sich etwas machen." Narzissa überlegte, während Lucius ungeduldig wartete. Er hatte bis jetzt jeder Frau, mit der er schlief eine Aufgabe gestellt. Und jedesmal hatte er sie sich zusammen mit seiner Frau überlegt, Narzissa konnte manchmal einfach gemeiner sein als er selbst. Doch bei Ilinit hatte er bis jetzt ein wenig Angst gehabt sie zu verlieren. Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Perfekten Körper musste er sich beherrschen nicht sofort nach oben zu ihr zu rennen. Narzissa riss ihn durch den Ausruf "Jetzt weiss ich wie!" aus den sündigen Gedanken. " Sie hasst Kinder und ist der Meinung perfekt zaubern zu können. Richtig?" "Vollkommen." Mrs. Malfoy lehnte sich zurück. "Dann gibt es nur eine geeignete Prüfung für sie. Ilinit Farron wird erneut die Schulbank in Hogwarst drücken. Sie muss sich in eine Elfjährige verwandeln, den Zauber die ganze Zeit aufrecht erhalten, um die Lehrer und Schüler zu täuschen und den ganzen Tag mit Kindern verbringen." Zufrieden lächelte sie Lucius an. Er schmunzelte. "Diese Idee gefällt mir ausgesprochen gut. Allerdings wird sie diesmal eine Slytherin! Ich gehe sofort hinauf und hole sie......spiele du erneut die eifersüchtige Ehefrau." "Nichts lieber als das.", sie lächelte eiskalt. 

Ilinit hatte sich inzwischen angezogen. Nun stand sie vorm Spiegel und steckte ihre langen schwarzen Haare hoch. Lautlos öffnete Malfoy die Tür und betrachtete seine Geliebte. Sie war nicht besonders groß, schlank mit sehr weiblichen Rundungen. Sie trug ein grünes, enganliegendes Kleid, mit einem weiten Ausschnitt und einem hohen schlitz an der linken Seite. 

Er ging auf sie zu. Ilinit lächelte, als sie ihn im Spiegel erblickte. Lucius stellte sich ganz dicht hinter sie und küsste ihren Nacken, gleichzeitig griff er nach ihren Brüsten. Sie drehte sich in dieser Umarmung um. "Lu...", begann sie, doch er küsste sie, wodurch sie verstummte. Er löste ihre Haare und fasste sie an den Po. Lucius drängte sie an die Wand. Seine Lippen glitten tiefer, doch Ilinit hauchte:"Nein, jetzt nicht." Kaum merklich sanken seine Schultern nach unten."Du hast Recht. Rede erst mit meiner Frau." Lucius begleitete sie noch zur Bibliothek, wo Narzissa schon wartete. Ilinit ging hinein. Hinter ihr schlossen sich die schweren Eichentüren.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Das ist das Ende von Kapitel 1, ich hoffe ihr freut euch schon auf die Nächsten. Und bitte reviewt uns!!!! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bis dann! 

Anna und Coram 


	2. Im Zug

Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Als erstes ein riesiges DAAAAAAAANKEEEEEEEE!!!!!! an alle die mir reviewt haben.^^ 

@ Halefa: sorry das alles so verwirrend ist, aber wenn du fragen hast, beantworte ich die gerne... 

@Last unicorn 4 life: das mit dem SM war auch eine kurze Zeit in meinem kranken Hirn..habs dann aber wieder verworfen....mal schauen, ob noch was draus wird) 

@S: wie kommst du darauf, das meine Prioritäten in diesem Bereich liegen? *ggg* 

@blacklight: *zu Boden knuddääääl* 

@samantha Black: das passiert nich so schnell, jede Geliebte bekommt ihre eigene ganz persönliche Prüfung.*fg* 

Sooooooo, das musste raus, schließlich macht mir das Mut weiter zu schreiben! Aber ich sollte jetzt besser mal anfangen, deswegen: 

Kapitel 2: 

Seit der Zug das Gleis neundreiviertel verlassen hatte, sah sie aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft zog schnell vorüber. "Der Ausblick ist wunderschön.", sagte die Mitreisende. Sie hatte buschiges braunes Haar und etwas lange Schneidezähne. Sie erinnerte Ilinit ein wenig an ein 

Eichhörnchen. "Ja, sehr schön.", rang sie sich eine Antwort ab. Bereute es allerdings sofort, denn nun hatte das Mädchen das Gefühl, sie müsse sich mit ihr unterhalten. 

"Kommst du aus einer Zaubererfamilie?", begann sie. Doch ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schnatterte sie weiter:" Ich komme aus einer Muggelfamilie. War total überrascht, als ich den Brief bekam. Meine Eltern sind wahnsinnig stolz. Deswegen werd ich mir doppelt Mühe geben." Sie deutete auf das Buch in ihrem Schoß. "Ich hab ja noch so viel zu lernen. Ach, übrigens.."Sie reichte Ilinit die Hand. "Mein Name ist Hermine Granger." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie Hermine die Hand gab. "Ilinit Farron." "Oh! Du kommst bestimmt aus einer Zaubererfamilie. Das ist ja alles so aufregend..." Hermine redete wild drauf los und Ilinit bekam so langsam Kopfschmerzen. Warum musste sie auch hier sitzen? Und dann auch noch zusammen mit einem Schlammblut? 

".....findest du nicht auch?", fragte Hermine und sah sie interessiert an. "Was?...Oh ja, natürlich." "Genau, Hogwarts ist die beste Schule. Jedenfalls, wenn man den Büchern glauben schenken darf. Zum Beispiel steht in...." In dem Moment kam ein dicklicher Junge herein. Er schaute sich im ganzen Abteil um, dann fragte er mit weinerlicher Stimme:" Habt ihr meine Kröte gesehen?" Ilinit stöhnte leise auf."Ich hasse Kinder.", zischte sie. Hermine sah sie an."Hast du was gesagt?" "Hast du Trevor gesehen?" 

"Nein. Versuch es doch in einem anderen Abteil." Genervt sah sie erneut aus dem Fenster Hermine erhob sich. Sachte legte sie das Buch auf ihren Sitz. "Ich helfe dir suchen.", sagte sie zu dem Jungen. Glücklich sah er sie an. "Wirklich?!" "Ja." Und zu ihrer Mitfahrerin gewandt meinte sie:"Bin gleich wieder da. Dann können wir uns ja weiter unterhalten." Ilinit reagierte nicht. Sie widmete sich immer noch der vorbeirauschenden Landschaft. Hermine und der dicke Junge verließen das Abteil. 

Endlich war Ilinit allein. Sie sackte in ihrem Sitz zusammen. Sie wirkte erschöpft und atmete unruhig. Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie einen kleinen Handspiegel. Fast angewiedert sah sie hinein. 

Blickte in das Gesicht eines elfjährigen Mädchens. Sie schleuderte den Spiegel in die andere Ecke des Abteils. Warum nur hatte sie eingewilligt? 

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch und sie hörte eine ihr alt bekannte Stimme. "Du darfst nie deine Stellung verlieren. Kämpfe um deinen Platz, wenn es sein muss mit Gewalt! Und nutze jede Gelegenheit." Bei dem Gedanken an ihn und was mit ihm passiert war verließ sie der Mut und auch der letzte Rest Konzentration. Schon begann sich ihr Körper zu verändern, er wurde in sekundenschnelle älter, bis sie wieder ihre eigentliche Gestalt hatte. Ilinit erhob den Kopf. Ärgerlich wischte sie eine Träne weg. Er hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit verlassen. Und es hatte keinen Sinn Verlorenem nachzutrauern. 

Sie schaute an sich hinunter. "Ich muss vorsichtiger sein.", sagte sie und wurde wieder zu einem kleinen Mädchen. 

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die Tür des Abteils öffnete sich. Doch statt Hermine trat Draco ein. Er gab zwei seiner Freunde Anweisungen. Sie sollten aufpassen, das niemand hereinkam. 

Er schloss die Türen und ließ sich in einen der Sitze fallen. "Gemütlich hier. Freust du dich schon auf die Schule?", fragte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen. "Wer bist du und was willst du?" "Och, nun tu doch nicht so. Wir kenne uns doch schon so lange." "Tut mir leid, aber ich kenne dich nicht. Und nun verlasse mein Abteil!" Draco machte es sich bequem. "Ach Ilinit. Seit ich klein bin warst du ständig in unserem Haus. Und auf einmal willst du mich nicht mehr kennen?" Ihre Augen verängten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen. "Und schließlich bist du ein Spielzeug meines Vaters." Ilinit sprang auf und zog gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs. Sie hielt ihn wie eine Waffe auf Draco gerichtet, als sie vor Wut kochend ausstieß:" Mich wird niemals jemand besitzen!" Leider verschwendete sie kaum noch einen Gedanken an ihre Tarnung. Was sich sofort rächte. "Wie ich sagte, du bist ein Spielzeug." Das war zu viel. Sie würde sich garantiert nicht von einem Elfjährigen verspotten lassen. "Freezare!",rief Ilinit und Draco wurde zu einer lebenden Statue . Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes verschloss sie die Abteiltür. Ganz langsam ging sie auf den bewegungsunfähigen Jungen zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Arm. Mit Genugtuung spürte sie wie sich Blut seinen Weg bahnte. Ihre Stimme war eisig, als sie in sein Ohr flüsterte:" Du solltest mich besser nicht unterschätzen Draco. Ich bin gefährlicher, als du denkst." Sie sah in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und zog die Nägel aus seinem Arm. Sie erlöste ihn aus seiner Starre. Draco sprang auf. Halb flüchtete er, doch im Rausgehen zischte 

er :" Das wird dir noch Leid tun!" Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür. Noch einmal sah Draco das Mädchen erbost an. "Crabbe! Goyle!", rief er und verschwand. Die Abteiltür schloss sich und Ilinit fragte sich, woher dieser kleine Widerling wusste, das sie nach Hogwarts ging. 

Hermine kam zurück und störte Ilinits Gedankengang. "Weisst du, wer im Zug ist?!", rief sie aufgeregt. "Nein." "Harry Potter!" Überrascht blickte Ilinit das Mädchen an. "Harry Potter? 

Der Harry Potter? Ist das wahr?" "Natürlich. Ich habe ihn selbst gesprochen. Allerdings scheint er kaum etwas zu wissen. Traurig, wenn man bedenkt, was er für uns getan hat." "Ja, das werde ich nie vergessen." Erstaunt sah Hermine sie an . "Du kannst doch gar nicht wissen, wie es damals war." "Ja, aber..." sie brach ab. Dieses Mädchen brauchte den Grund nicht zu kennen. 

Wortlos wandte Ilinit sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Den Rest der Fahrt über dachte sie an vergangene Zeiten. 

Ilinit war eine der letzten, die den Zug verließen. Sie erkannte Hagrids riesige Gestalt schon von weitem. Obwohl sie sich fragte, warum man eine solche Person weiterhin an der Schule arbeiten ließ, ging sie zielstrebig auf ihn zu. Wie an ihrem ersten Schultag folgte sie ihm zu den Booten. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen stieg sie ein. Sie mochte Wasser nicht besonders und Boot fahren gefiel ihr erst Recht nicht. Sie kauerte sich auf den Boden und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Doch dann donnerte Hagrids Stimme über sie hinweg: "Seht! Da vorne ist Hogwarts!" Ilinit sah erneut das Schloss. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, es seien mehr Türme als beim letzten mal. Hogwarts war ein imposanter Anblick und für einen kurzen Augenblick freute sie sich zurückkehren zu können. 

Professor McGonagall erwartete die Erstklässler in der Eingangshalle. "Willkommen in Hogwarts.", begrüßte sie die neuen Schüler. Sie begann mit ihrer alljährlichen Ansprache. Was Ilinit dazu nutzte ihre Mitschüler zu betrachten. Da waren Hermine, Draco und sein Gefolge, der Krötenjunge, einer, der seine Familie nicht verleugnen konnte. Die roten Haare und der zerschlissene Umhang identifizierten ihn eindeutig als Weasley. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry, der neben Ron stand. Konnte dieser unscheinbare Junge wirklich so mächtig sein? "Kenne wir uns?" Ilinit sah in Professor Mc.Gonagalls strenges Gesicht. Sie hatte so etwas befürchtet, schließlich war sie kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. "Nein Professor. Ich glaube nicht." "Wie ist dein Name?" "Ilinit Farron. Professor:" Minerva schien nachzudenken. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, ich muss dich verwechselt haben." Ilinit atmete unmerklich auf. "Nun gut. Wartet hier." 

Professor Mc.Gonagall ließ die Schüler allein. Wie jedes Jahr kamen nun die Geister um unter den Neuen für ein wenig Durcheinander zu sorgen. Belustigt sah Ilinit in die erschrockenen Gesichter der Anderen. 

Minerva kehrte jedoch bald zurück und verscheuchte die Geister. "So, stellt euch in einer Reihe auf.", wies sie die Schüler an. Dann führte sie sie in die große Halle. Ilinit war aufs neue von der verzauberten Decke fasziniert, die diesmal einen Sternenhimmel zeigte. Professor McGonagall 

stellte den Hocker mit dem Hut auf und dieser begann sein altes Lied zu singen. Langsam wurde Ilinit unruhig. Würde sie es schaffen? Ja, sie hatte ohne große Schwierigkeiten dem Hut weismachen können, sie wäre eine geeignete Schülerin für Gryffindor, aber konnte sie ihn auch glauben machen, sie wäre zum ersten mal in Hogwarts? "Farron, Ilinit!", reif Professor McGonagall. Sie atmete tief durch und ging nach vorne. Der Hut wurde auf ihren Kopf gesetzt. "Nanu? Was machst du denn hier noch nicht genug gelernt?", hörte sie seine piepsige Stimme. "Nein, ich bin heute zum ersten mal hier." "Oh doch, aber es ist schon eine Weile her. Ich vergesse keinen Kopf!" Dann schwieg er und Ilinit bekam Angst, er könne sie verraten. Doch dann sagte er: "So ist das. Nun, vielleicht habe ich mich beim letzten mal geirrt...Ich stecke dich nach: SLYTHERIN!!!!", reif er. Überrascht nahm sie ihn ab und ging zu dem klatschenden Tisch der Slytherins. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Aber konnte sie wirklich von einem Erfolg reden? Diese Frage beschäftigte sie so sehr, dass sie den Rest des Abends kaum noch wahrnahm. 

Als sie in ihrem bett im Turm der Slytherins lag, begannen Zweifel die junge Frau zu quälen. Sie fragte sich erneut, ob es nicht einfacher wäre Lucius zu verlassen und sich einen neuen Verbündeten zu suchen. Würde er sie gehen lassen? Wieder hörte sie die Stimme:"Nimm dich in Acht vor ihm. Lucius Malfoy ist ein sehr gefährlicher Mann. Ich werde dich nicht immer beschützen können..." Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich unendlich einsam und ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen.   
  


So, auch wenn dieses Kapitel etwas "ruhiger" ist, hoffen wir ihr hattet viel Spaß. Ich bitte natürlich um gaaaaaaaaaanz viele Reviews! *gg*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Kapitel 3

Huhu! Wir sind es wieder! Sorry, das es diesmal so lange gedauert hat *rotwird* du hast dir aber auch zeit gelassen *tadelnd den Zeigefinger erhebt* jaja, aber ich hatte noch soviel anderes zu tun.dafür hab ich mir ganz viel mühe gegeben das stimmt ausnahmsweise mal 

Achja, ein kleiner disclaimer wär vielleicht mal fällig geringfügig Du bist ruhig! ich mein ja nur *grummel* Also: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören der großmächtigen Joanne, außer meiner Ilinit ja, die gehört mir!!!! Und ich kann mit ihr machen was ich will! *irres Gelächter* Ilinit:" Hilfe!" Ruhe! 

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel!!! 

Kapitel 3 

Müde kam Ilinit zum Frühstück . Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und war auch dementsprechend gelaunt. Es war bis jetzt keine gute Woche für sie gewesen. Fast jeder Lehrer hatte sie erstaunt angesehen, oder beim Verlesen der Namen kurz gestoppt. Professor Binns hatte sie sogar nach dem Unterricht kurz angehalten und gefragt, ob sie nicht mit einer gewissen Ilinit Farron verwandt wäre, die 14 Jahre zuvor Hogwarts besucht hatte. Sie hatte ihm versichert, das sie die einzige Farron sei und war dann schnell verschwunden. Wobei sie sich fragte, warum sich Lucius keinen neuen Namen für sie ausgedacht hatte, als er dafür sorgte, das sie zur Schule gehen konnte. 

Auch der Unterricht war ermüdend. Schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch der Schule hatte sie sich gelangweilt. Den Großteil des Unterrichtsstoffes hatte sie bereits in ihren ersten sechs Lebensjahren erlernt. 

Seufzend setzte sie sich an die große Tafel. Wenigstens hatte Draco sie in den letzten Tagen in Ruhe gelassen. Sie nahm sich eine Tasse Earl Grey und studierte ihren Stundenplan. "Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den Gryffindors." Sie seufzte. Hauptsache dieses Mädchen aus dem Zug setzte sich nicht zu ihr. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Namen des Lehrers. "Snape?", murmelte sie und runzelte die Stirn. "Irgendwo hab ich den Namen schon mal gehört Ach richtig! Unser Hauslehrer. Muss neu sein." Sie dachte an ihren alten Lehrer. Professor Bone war schon uralt gewesen, als sie ihre ersten Zaubertranksunde hatte. Er hatte ausgesehen, wie eine kleine verschrumpelte Florfliege und es wurden Wetten abgeschlossen, ob er der zweite Geist werden würde, der in Hogwarts unterrichtete. 

Ilinit grinste in ihren Becher. Doch dann machte sie wieder ein ernstes Gesicht. So hatte sie sich bis jetzt die anderen Schüler vom Hals halten können. Sie war wortkarg und abwesend gewesen, deswegen saß sie auch mehr oder weniger separiert. Sei es nun bei den Mahlzeiten, im Unterricht, oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Das Mädchen blickte erneut auf den Plan. Am Nachmittag eine Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Da bin ich ja mal gespannt." Plötzlich erfüllte das Rauschen hunderter Schwingen die Luft. Ilinit sah auf. Eine große graue Eule ließ sich vor ihr nieder. Ilinit nahm den "Tagespropheten" und gab ihr das Geld, worauf die Eule wieder davon schwebte. Das Mädchen sah kurz auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis sie in den Kerkern sein musste. Sie biss kurz in ihren Apfel und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Zeitung. 

Über den Einbruch bei Gringotts gab es immer noch nichts Neues. "Das hätte mich auch sehr gewundert.", sagte sie tonlos. Weiter gab es nichts Interessantes in den Artikeln. "Ich frag mich, warum ich dieses Blatt überhaupt abboniert habe" Sie erhob sich, trank ihren Tee aus und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. 

Zu ihrer Verwunderung stellte sie fest, das die Tür zum Klassenraum auf war. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, das sie noch eine Viertelstunde bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn hatte. Ilinit trat ein. Sie schien die erste zu sein und suchte sich einen Platz in der zweiten Reihe aus. Sie sah sich um. Offensichtlich hatte der neue Lehrer das Zimmer ein wenig umgestaltet. Ilinit ging die Namen der eingelegten Tierwesen durch. "Moke, Billywigs, Streeler, Lobalugs" "Was brabbelst du da vor dich hin", hörte sie eine schnarrende Stimme hinter sich. Ilinit drehte sich um. Malfoy grinste. "Mit deinen Gorillas an der Seite fühlst du dich wohl unheimlich stark." Ilinit musterte Crabbe und Goyle geringschätzig. und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich überlege nur, welchem dieser Tiere du am ähnlichsten bist." Sie deutete auf die Gläser an den Wänden. Draco's Begleiter knackten mit den Fingerknöcheln. Doch er machte nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Er lächelte boshaft. "Nunja, mit was für einem Tierwesen könnte man dich denn vergleichen?" Er schien kurz zu überlegen. "Ein Nutztier, schwarze Haare, liebt Gold und sollte erst gar nicht ins Haus gelassen werden. Was ist das Goyle?" Dieser sah ihn fragend an. "Ein Niffler!", rief Crabbe, stolz darauf einmal in seinem Leben etwas zu wissen. "Nein.", sagte Draco. "Es sitzt vor uns." Ilinit hob ihren Zauberstab. Aber bevor sie Draco in irgendetwas Widerliches verwandeln konnte, kamen ein paar Gryffindorschüler herein. Malfoy grinste siegessicher und ließ sich mit seinen Begleitern in der ersten Reihe nieder. 

Ilinit war immer noch wütend und klatschte ihre Ausgabe von "Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue" geräuschvoll auf den Tisch. Ein plumpes Mädchen setzte sich neben sie. Ilinit erinnerte sich nicht an den Namen des Mädchens, allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass auch sie eine Slytherin war. In dem Moment fiel Ilinit angenehm auf, dass sie wütend geworden war, ohne den Verwandlungszauber aufzuheben. Inzwischen hatten sich auch die letzten Schüler gesetzt und gespannt warteten sie nun auf den Beginn des Unterrichts. 

Ilinit war kurz davor einzudösen. Sie sah erneut auf die Uhr. Der Lehrer verspätete sich nun schon um vier Minuten. Plötzlich sprang die Kerkertür auf und ein Mann kam mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang in die Klasse gestürmt. "Was für ein Auftritt.", hauchte Ilinit. Snape begann seinen Unterricht mit einer kleinen Ansprache. Ilinit nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn näher zu betrachten. Unwillkürlich drängte sich ihr der Vergleich mit einem schwarzen Panther auf. Diese weichen Bewegungen, dieser Ausdruck in den Augen. "Farron, Ilinit" Sie schreckte aus ihren Träumen hoch. "A..Anwesend Professor.", sagte sie schnell. "Anscheinend nun auch wieder geistig.", fügte Snape hinzu. Er fuhr fort die Namensliste zu verlesen und Ilinit beschimpfte sich selbst in Gedanken. Deswegen war sie ja nun garantiert nicht in Hogwarts! 

Snape legte die Liste weg und musterte die Klasse. Er sah Draco an. "Potter!", sagte er plötzlich und begann Harry einige einfache Fragen zu stellen, deren Antwort Harry offensichtlich nicht wusste. Neben ihm renkte sich Hermine fast den Arm aus. Anscheinend war Snape darauf bedacht ihn lächerlich zu machen. 

Ilinit schrieb die Antworten auf ein Pergament, danach begann sie fünf Unzen Schlangenzähne zu zermahlen, während ihre Partnerin nur daneben saß. Snape kam zu ihnen an den Tisch und begutachtete ihre Arbeit. Ilinit spürte seine Blicke und ließ prompt die Schale mit den Stachelschweinpastillen fallen. "Heb es auf.", flüsterte Snape. Sofort verschwand Ilinit unter dem Tisch um die Pastillen aufzulesen und ihren roten Kopf zu verstecken. Das sie keine Punkte abgezogen bekam, lag einzig und allein daran, das sie eine Slytherin war. 

Von einer der hinteren Reihen hörte sie auf einmal einen lauten Knall. Ilinit bemerkte, dass sich die anderen Schüler hektisch versuchten vor etwas in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und schon spürte sie, wie etwas Feuchtes ihre linke Hand berührte. Diese begann sofort sehr wehzutun. 

Ilinit hörte wie Snape einen anderen Schüler anbrüllte. "Ich nehme an, du hast die Stachelschweinpastillen hinzugegeben, bevor du den Kessel vom Feuer genommen 

hast?!", rief er. Ilinit überlegte, wie das den Trank verändert haben könnte. Sie schaute auf ihre Hand. "Natürlich eine Umkehr der eigentlichen Wirkung." Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und beseitigte die Furunkel mit einem kleinen Wink. 

Sie blickte auf und sah in Snapes verwundertes Gesicht. Ilinit hielt den Atem an. Doch Snape zog nur Gryffindor einen weiteren Punkt ab und setzte sich ohne ein weiters Wort an sein Pult. 

Schweigend beendete Ilinit ihre Arbeit. Und am Ende der Stunde packte sie so schnell es ging ihre Sachen zusammen um verschwinden zu können. Sie hatte fast die Tür erreicht, als sie Snapes Stimme hörte. "Farron, du bleibst hier." Ilinit drehte sich um und ging langsam zum Pult. "Was wünschen sie Professor?", fragte sie ängstlich. Er blickte auf. "Woher kanntest du diesen Zauber?" "Von meinem Bruder, Professor.", sagt sie. Und hoffte inständig, er möge ihr glauben. "Und warum hast du ihn nicht auf Longbottem angewandt?", er sah sie interessiert an. "Nun,..Er war schließlich Schuld, und da dachte ich, es wäre besser, wenn er bis zum Krankenflügel die Schmerzen spürt." Sie hoffte diese Antwort würde genügen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung lächelte Snape kurz. "Gut, da merkt man, das du eine Slytherin bist. Du kannst gehen." Ilinit atmete auf und verließ die Kerker so schnell sie konnte. Hätte ihre Unterhaltung auch nur noch eine Minute länger gedauert, wäre sie nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Der Klassenraum, in den sie als nächstes kam roch stark nach Knoblauch. Ilinit rümpfte die Nase und setzte sich. Nach und nach kamen die restlichen Schüler herein. Ihnen folgte ein kleiner Mann mit einem lilanen Turban. "Gu..Guten Ta...Tag.", begrüßte er die Klasse. Ilinit klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Das ist doch ein Witz! 

Stotternd begann Quirrell die Namensliste vorzulesen. Bei Ilinits Namen stoppte er und sah sie durchdringend an. Irgendetwas an diesem Blick machte Ilinit sehr nervös. Sie begann sich unwohl zu fühlen und hatte das dringende Bedürfnis wegzulaufen. Hektisch sah sie sich im Raum um, während Professor Quirrell weiter vorlas. Sie erhaschte Dracos Blick, er schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Ilinit starrte ihn an und beschloss sich zusammen zu reißen. Das ist lächerlich. Was sollte er schon bemerkt haben. Dachte sie. Aber eine boshafte Stimme in ihrem Kopf meinte:" Aber immerhin unterrichtet er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." 

Allerdings erwies sich Quirrells Unterricht als so lächerlich. Das sich Ilinit fragte, wie es dieser Mann überhaupt geschafft hatte Lehrer zu werden. Trotzdem war sie erleichtert, als sie endlich gehen konnten. 

Sie brachte ihre Bücher und die Tasche in den Schlafsaal. Ilinit fiel ein neues Problem auf. Was wollte sie eigentlich machen, wenn sie nicht gerade Unterricht hatte? "Ich könnte mich ja mit den anderen Schülern anfreunden." Sie lachte über ihren eigenen Witz. 

Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde lang die Wand angestarrt hatte, beschloss sie in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Wenn sie hier schon festsaß, konnte sie auch was für ihre Bildung tun.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ja, ich weiß, der Schluß ist ein bißchen abrupt, aber mir fiel einfach nichts mehr ein. du bist ja so unkreativ Achja, du hättest dir auch mal was einfallen lassen können, wenn ich dich schon als zweiten Autoren angebe. pffffft Wir hoffen jedenfalls, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Bitte reviewt *auf den Knien rumrutscht* das sieht echt lustig aussolltest du öfter machen ach du nun wieder! 

Wir wünschen euch einen guten Rutsch!!! 

Anna und Coram 


	4. Flugstunden

Hallo ihr! *erst mal alle knuddält* Tach auch. 

Ja, in diesem Kapitel erfährt man auch mal was über Ilinits Vergangenheit *irre grinst* ich hoffe, ihr entdeckt die ganzen versteckten Anspielungen *ganz gespannt ist* wenn nicht, erklären wir es später noch mal.. Aber ihr seid ja aufmerksame Leser *ggg* 

Ach, wir sagen jetzt einfach mal: Viel spaß! 

*hand vor die Stirn klatscht* kleine Anmerkung noch, beim Schreiben des ersten Teiles haben wir die Titelmelodie von "Mission Impossible" gehört *schief grinst* nein, das merkt man überhaupt nicht *lol*   
  
  
  
  
  


Kapitel 4 

Flugstunden 

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Vorhänge des Himmelbetts. Langsam wanderten sie über dieBettdecke, bis sie das Gesicht der jungen Frau erreichten. Sie murmelte irgendetwas und 

drehte sich um. Doch plötzlich schlug sie eines ihrer braunen Augen auf. Sie blickte auf die 

Muster, die die Sonnenstrahlen auf den Vorhang zauberten. Selig lächelte Ilinit vor sich hin. 

Sie hatte wunderbar geschlafen, obwohl sie in der Nacht zuvor Astronomie gehabt hatte. Und 

sie hatte geträumt. Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen. Das wusste sie noch. Und das ein 

schwarzhaariger Mann darin vorgekommen war. Sie kuschelte sich tief in ihr Kopfkissen. Doch 

dann ergriff sie eine leichte Unruhe. "Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Sie tastete nach ihrer 

geliebten Armbanduhr. Eines der wenigen Erinnerungsstücke, die ihr noch von ihm geblieben 

waren. Liebevoll strich sie über das lederne Armband. Auf der Rückseite des Zifferblattes war 

eine kleine Gravur: 

"Für meine geliebte Schwester" 

Ilinit drehte die Uhr um. Die Zeiger waren verschnörkelt und zeigten an, dass der 

Verwandlungsunterricht vor einer halben Stunde begonnen hatte! "Verdammt!", rief sie und 

sprang aus dem Bett. Während sie ins Bad rannte verwandelte sie sich wieder in eine Elfjährige 

und setzte die Uhr auf. Sie hatte nur Glück, dass niemand sonst anwesend war. Ihre 

Schuluniform und der Umhang nebst Schultasche schwebten hinter ihr her. In Windeseile 

wusch sie sich und ihre Bürste versuchte selbstständig die langen Haare zu bändigen. Sie zog 

sich schnell an. Und hüpfte dann auf einem Bein die Treppe herunter, da sich ihr linker Schuh 

weigerte angezogen zu werden. "Das kommt davon, wenn man die Zauber zu schnell spricht!", 

schimpfte sie, schaffte es dann allerdings ihren Fuß in den Schuh zu stecken. 

Als sie aus der steinernen Tür trat, fehlte nur noch der Umhang. Leider wehrte sich auch 

dieser. Somit rannte sie mit ihrer Kleidung kämpfend und hinterher schwebender Schultasche 

durch die Kerkergänge. Dabei erinnerte sie sich immer wieder an ihre Tarnung. Aufzufliegen 

war nun wirklich das Einzige, das ihr zu ihrem Glück noch fehlte. 

"Wieder ein Trick deines Bruders?", flüsterte eine ölige Stimme hinter ihr. Ilinit schrak 

zusammen. Sie hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass noch jemand da war. "GuGuten Morgen 

Professor!", stotterte sie und kämpfte weiter mit dem rechten Ärmel ihres Umhangs. "Er 

scheint nicht besonders gut zu funktionieren." "Doch, er funktioniert sonst hervorragend. Ich 

muss eine Silbe verschluckt haben." "Soso." Er verfolgte mit den Augen ihren Kampf. "Was 

machst du um diese Uhrzeit hier?" "Ich bin ein bisschen spät dran." Sie senkte den Blick und 

kämpfte weiter. Snape beobachtete sie mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Händen. Und Ilinit 

verfluchte sich innerlich, das sie nicht besser aufgepasst hatte. Er blickte genervt zur Decke 

und schnappte dann blitzschnell nach dem sich wehrenden Ärmel. Ilinit schlüpfte mit dem Arm 

hinein. "Danke Professor", sagte sie mit hochrotem Kopf. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, die Gott 

sei Dank nicht so störrisch war. "Mach das du in deinen Unterricht kommst.", befahl er. Und 

das Mädchen zuckte bei der Härte seiner Stimme zusammen. " Ja, Professor." Sie drehte sich 

um und rannte weiter. 

Fünf Minuten später kam sie schlitternd vor dem Klassenraum zum Stehen. Sie kontrollierte ihre 

Kleidung und konzentrierte sich. Dann klopfte sie an. "Herein?!", hörte sie Professor 

McGonagalls gebieterische Stimme. Ilinit drückte die Klinke herunter und trat ein. "Ah! Miss 

Farron." "Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung.", sagte sie. "Anscheinend ist es nun Gang und 

Gebe zu meinem Unterricht zu spät zu erscheinen." Minerva sah ihre Schülerin streng über die 

Ränder ihrer Brille an. Ilinit setzte an, um sich zu verteidigen, doch Professor McGonagall 

unterbrach sie mit einer abwehrenden Geste. "Ich will nichts hören. Fünf Punkte Abzug für 

Slytherin. Setzten sie sich!" Ilinit tat wie ihr geheißen und ging zu einem Tisch in der hintersten 

Reihe. Sie sah, wie Draco hämisch grinste, doch das störte sie nicht sonderlich. Den Rest der 

Stunde träumte sie von einem Mann mit schwarzen Haaren. 

Am Mittagstisch erfuhr Ilinit, das am Nachmittag die ersten Flugstunden anstanden. Sie hörte 

auch, wie Draco mit seinen Flugkünsten angab. Sie sah genervt zur Decke. Sie hatte ihn schon 

oft genug fliegen gesehen, um zu wissen, dass er maßlos übertrieb. Trotzdem freute sie sich auf 

den Unterricht. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihren ersten Flug. Unbewusst strich sie über die 

Uhr, als sie daran dachte. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Es war einer der ersten Frühlingstage und Ilinit war in der Woche davor sechs Jahre alt 

geworden. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie an dem Wochenende einen Ausflug 

machen würden. Als Geburtstagsgeschenk und als Belohnung dafür, dass sie die letzten 

Prüfungen geschafft hatte. 

Ian weckte sie früh am Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne aufging. Aber Ilinit meckerte nicht, er 

hatte sie früh gelehrt sich den Umständen zu fügen und anzupassen. Sie frühstückten 

gemeinsam. Ian trank seinen Tee, während das kleine Mädchen an seinem Kakao nippte. Sie 

sah ihn aus wachen Augen an. "Ian?" Er schaute auf. "Ja, was möchtest du?" Sie zeigte auf 

seine Tasse. "Ich will probieren." Er lächelte:" das allmorgendliche Ritual." Und reichte ihr die 

Tasse. Vorsichtig pustete sie und trank einen Schluck. Ilinit verzog das Gesicht. "Bäh! Das 

schmeckt nicht!" Sie gab ihm die Tasse zurück. Ian trank aus und erhob sich. Sie tat es ihm 

gleich. Sie zogen sich ihre Jacken an und Ilinit beobachtete, wie er etwas in seine Tasche 

gleiten ließ. "Mach die Augen zu.", sagte Ian. Dann nahm er das Mädchen bei der Hand und 

führte es nach draußen. "Nicht gucken!" Er hob sie hoch und setzte die Kleine auf etwas 

Hartes. Er selbst setzte sich hinter sie. "Darf ich jetzt gucken?" "Nein, noch nicht." Ilinit 

spürte, wie der Wind durch ihre Haare strich. "Jetzt darfst du." Sie öffnete die Augen. Unter 

sich sah sie "Farron-House" und den nahe liegenden Fluss. "Wir fliegen!", rief sie. "Ja. Und 

jetzt halte dich gut fest." 

Den ganzen Flug über sprachen sie kein Wort. Und Ilinit sah sich die vorüberziehende 

Landschaft an. 

Gegen Mittag landeten sie auf einer großen Wiese, sie voll von Frühlingsblumen war. Ian 

zauberte eine Decke und ein Picknick herbei, während Ilinit versuchte auf einen Baum, der in 

der Nähe stand zu klettern. "Ilinit!", rief Ian. Sie sprang von dem Ast herunter. "Ich komme!" 

Sie rannte zu ihm. "Setz dich." Das Mädchen ließ sich ins Gras fallen und Ian setzte sich 

gegenüber hin. Er zog ein kleines Holzkästchen aus seiner Jackentasche und legte es vor sich 

auf den Boden. Neugierig beobachtete Ilinit ihn. "Was ist das?" Er gab ihr seinen Zauberstab:" 

Finde es heraus." Die kleine krempelte die Ärmel zurück. Mit der Spitze des Zauberstabes 

deutete sie auf das Kästchen und sagte klar und deutlich. "Wingardium Leviosa". Das 

Kästchen schwebte auf sie zu. Ilinit strahlte ihren Bruder an. "Gut gemacht.", sagte er. Sie 

versuchte es zu öffnen. Ian grinste vor sich hin. Sie sah es und nahm erneut den Stab. "Alohomora" Das Kästchen sprang auf. Darin lag eine Armbanduhr. "Ich fürchte, sie wird dir noch 

etwas zu groß sein.", sagte Ian ein bisschen verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. 

Ilinit drehte und wendete die Uhr. Las die Gravur und strich über das Leder. Dann legte sie 

das Geschenk sorgfältig zurück in die Schachtel, ging zu ihrem Bruder und nahm ihn in den 

Arm. "Ich hab dich lieb.", sagte sie. Er strich ihr über die Haare und lächelte. "Ich dich auch." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ilinit lächelte wehmütig. Das war einer ihrer letzten gemeinsamen glücklichen Tage gewesen. 

Sie hoffte, beim heutigen Unterricht wenigstens einen Bruchteil des damaligen Gefühls 

einfangen zu können.   
  


Gegen halb vier verließ Ilinit mit den anderen Schülern das Schloss und ging zum Flugplatz. 

Die anderen stellten sich schnell zu Grüppchen zusammen und begannen miteinander zu reden. 

Sie setzte sich etwas abseits ins Gras. Sie ließ den Blick über die lachenden Kinder schweifen 

"Warum müssen die nur so laut sein?", murmelte sie und fasste sich an die Stirn. Langsam 

begann ihr Kopf wieder zu schmerzen. 

Madam Hooch kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihre Schüler zu. "Ein herrlicher Tag für eure erste 

Flugstunde.", sagte sie. Ilinit erhob sich und stellte sich zu den anderen. Missmutig betrachtete 

sie den Schulbesen. "Ein Sauberwisch 3.", schnaubte sie verächtlich. Wenn sie da an den 

Nimbus 2000 dachte, der bei ihr zu Hause fein säuberlich in seinem Koffer lag. Besen waren 

das Einzige, wobei sie ihrem Grundsatz, nicht an das Geld im Verlies Nr.147 zu gehen, untreu 

wurde. 

"Haltet eure rechte Hand über den Besen und sagt "Auf!".", wies Xiomara ihre Schüler an. Sie 

stellten sich neben ihre Besen und bald war die Luft von ungeduldigen bis ängstlichen Rufen 

erfüllt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle auf ihren Besen saßen. Madam Hooch korrigierte ihre 

Haltung. Auch bei Ilinit hatte sie etwas auszusetzen. Kein Wunder, denn normalerweise flog 

sie im Damensitz. Ungeduldig wartete sie, dass es endlich losging, schließlich lernte man das 

Fliegen am besten durch Ausprobieren. 

Wütend schmiss Ilinit sich auf ihr Bett. Dieser idiotische Gryffindor hatte die ganze 

Schulstunde ruiniert. Und auch Dracos Streit mit Harry hatte nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen, 

dass sie sich besser fühlte. Sie war neidisch. Potter schien ein Naturtalent zu sein. Und 

zweifelsfrei hatte Professor McGonagall das auch gesehen. 

Ilinit selbst hatte lange üben müssen, um eine gute Fliegerin zu werden. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Einige Tage nach dem Ausflug nahm sie heimlich Ians Besen. Sie ging in den Garten, bestieg 

den Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Langsam stieg sie höher. Ilinit genoss den Wind in 

ihren Haaren. Dann beschloss sie zum Dorf zu fliegen. 

Doch über dem Fluss geschah es dann. Der Besen begann plötzlich nicht mehr zu gehorchen. 

Er bockte, als wolle er das Mädchen abwerfen. Krampfhaft hielt sie sich fest, aber eine 

Sechsjährige kann nicht viel gegen einen bockigen Besen ausrichten. Ilinit stürzte ins Wasser 

und ging unter. Kälte hüllte sie ein. 

Glücklicher weise hatte ihr Bruder ihren Versuch vom Fenster aus beobachtet und war losgelaufen, als er sah, was für Probleme sie hatte. 

Er rannte zum Ufer und zog die Kleine aus dem Wasser. Er trug sie nach Hause, wickelte sie 

in eine Decke und setzte sie vor den Kamin. Die ganze Zeit redete er nicht, aber Ilinit wusste, 

dass er wütend war. Schweigend trank sie aus dem Becher, den er ihr gab und schaute ins 

Feuer. Ian seufzte. Er ging auf sie zu und fasste sie an den Schultern. "Du musst besser 

aufpassen!", sagte er eindringlich. "Ich kann dich nicht immer beschützen!" "Du tust mir 

weh.", quengelte Ilinit und wand sich aus seinem Griff. Dann rannte sie nach oben in ihr 

Zimmer. "Ich will doch nur, dass du vorsichtiger bist!", rief Ian ihr hinterher. Müde ließ er sich 

in einen der Sessel fallen. "Ich werde zu alt für so etwas.", murmelte er. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Wenn sie nur an das Wasser dachte wurde Ilinit schlecht. 

Eine Weile starrte sie an noch an den Baldachin ihres Bettes. Wenn sie es nur gewusst hätte. 

Doch dann störten zwei andere Mädchen ihre Ruhe. "Hast du gesehen, wie Draco es diesem 

Potter gezeigt hat?", sagte Pansy Parkinson. "Ja. Schon morgen wird Hogwarts eine 

Berühmtheit weniger haben.", kicherte Millicent Bulstrode. Das Mädchen, das in den 

Zaubertrankstunden neben Ilinit sa. "Hey! Guck mal, der Niffler ist auch hier." Es hatte sich 

schnell herumgesprochen, dass Draco Ilinit nicht leiden konnte. So war sie zum beliebten Ziel 

der anderen Slytherins geworden. Zumindest wenn Harry nicht in der Nähe war. 

Ilinit richtete sich gelangweilt auf. "Besonders kreativ sied ihr aber auch nicht." Sie streckte 

sich und stand auf. Pansy zog eine Schnute:" Draco hat gesagt, du würdest aus einer 

minderwertigen Familie kommen." "Er muss es ja wissen.", sagte Ilinit nur. Sie würde 

garantiert nicht vor diesen dummen Hühnern die Beherrschung verlieren. "Ich frage mich 

überhaupt, wieso eine wie du in Slytherin ist.", stocherte Pansy weiter. "Du ziehst unseren Ruf 

total runter." "Ich bezweifle, dass man den Ruf, den dieses Haus genießt noch weiter 

runter ziehen kann." Ilinit begann einige Pergamentrollen, Tinte und mehrere Federkiele 

zusammen zu suchen. Sie tat alles in ihre Tasche. "Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Millicent. 

"In die Bibliothek, denn da werde ich euch garantiert nicht antreffen. Schließlich müsstet ihr dazu des Lesens mächtig sein." Sie nahm die Bücher, die sie zurückgeben wollte und klemmte sie sich 

unter den Arm. "Kein Wunder, dass du keine Freunde hast. Du bist schon fast wie die 

Granger!", rief Pansy ihr nach. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt verließ Ilinit den Schlafsaal. 

In einem der Gänge begegnete sie dem "Blutigen Baron". Ilinit deutete eine Verbeugung an. 

"Guten Tag eure Blutigkeit." Er sah sie mit seinem grimmigsten Gesichtsausdruck an. "Wie ich 

hörte, hast du Slytherin heute fünf Punkte gekostet." "Ja, eure Grimmigkeit." Sie senkte den 

Blick. "Verzeiht, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." "Das hoffe ich auch für dich.", sagte der 

Baron und ging durch die Wand. Ilinit grinste. "Geister. Sag was sie hören wollen und sie 

fressen dir aus der Hand.", sagte sie abfällig und ging weiter.   
  


An einem der Arbeitstische saß wie immer Hermine. "Die könnte auch zur Einrichtung 

gehören.", murmelte Ilinit und wandte sich an Madam Pince. "Ich möchte diese Bücher 

zurückgeben." Sie legte den Stapel auf die Theke. 

Ziellos streifte sie durch die Regalreihen. Nahm hier und da ein Buch heraus und blätterte es 

durch. Nur um es dann wieder zurückzustellen. Sehnsüchtig schaute sie zur Abteilung für die 

verbotenen Bücher. Dann zog sie seufzend einen dicken band über Gegengifte aus dem Regal. 

"Hallo Ilinit.", sagte plötzlich eine leise Stimme. Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Durch das Loch 

in der Bücherreihe schaute sie ein Paar eisgrauer Augen an. "Was tust du hier?!", zischte Ilinit.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaaaaaa, hier ist schon Ende! *lol* Aber wir beeilen uns mit dem nächsten Chapter! *nick nick* Übrigens war das jetzt extra für dich Maxine *wuschel* 

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und bitte reviewt! 

*alle ganz feste an sich drückt* 

Tschüssi! 

Anna und Coram 


	5. Unerwarteter Besuch

Huhu! *ganz vorsichtig den Kopf reinstreckt* *hinterherschlurft* *sich in den Staub wirft* Bitte vergebt mir!!! Tut uns leid, das es so lange gedauert hat Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich mit diesem Kapitel echt SchwierigkeitenStimmt, so viel Papier hat sie noch nie verbraucht Ihr müsst euch ganz doll bei Nicky alias Blacklight bedanken *knuddält* ohne sie wär ich verzweifelt! Und noch mal ein Dankeschön an Maxine^^ Die zugeworfene Inspiration hat geholfen! Aber jetzt geht's looooos!!! ^^ Mit extra viel Lucius *sabber sabber* Viel Spaß! 

Kapitel 5 

Unerwarteter Besuch 

Leise schloss Ilinit die Tür. Sie seufzte und drehte sich um. Lucius hatte sich an einen der Tische gelehnt. Er drehte seinen Spazierstock in den Händen und sah sich um. "Ein Klassenraum. Nun das ist mal was Neues:" Er lächelte Ilinit an. Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme. Sie versuchte ihn vorwurfsvoll anzusehen, scheiterte aber kläglich. "Wieso bist du hergekommen?" "Ich habe deine reizende Gesellschaft vermisst." Ilinit atmete tief ein und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf:" Warum hast du mich unter meinem wirklichen Namen angemeldet?" Lucius hob eine Augenbraue:" Es war die einzige sinnvolle Möglichkeit. Alles andere wäre viel zu umständlich gewesen." Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. " Zu umständlich?!", wiederholte sie. "Ja." Er breitete die Arme aus:" Sieh mal, eine neue Persönlichkeit in unserer Welt zu kreieren ist sehr aufwändig und es kostet zudem noch eine Menge Geld." "Dir war aber doch klar, dass ich kein unbeschriebenes Blatt bin." Er grinste. "Natürlich war mir das klar." Ilinit ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Lucius musterte den Schlangenkopf am Ende des Stockes. 

Ein paar Minuten saßen beide stumm da. Dann erhob sich Ilinit seufzend. "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie furchtbar es hier ist." Sie sah Lucius hilflos an. Endlich erhob auch er sich. Er ging auf sie zu. Hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten drehte er sich weg. "Das geht so nicht." Ilinit sah ihn gekränkt an:" Was geht nicht?" Er deutete mit dem Schlangenkopf auf sie. "Ilinit meine Liebe, du steckst in dem Körper einer Elfjährigen." Er konnte nicht verbergen, dass er angewidert war. Beleidigt drehte das Mädchen sich um. "Wir wissen ja auch beide, wieso ich in dieser Situation bin." Genervt blickte er zur Decke. Wofür hatte er eigentlich eine Geliebte, wenn er sich auch mit dieser streiten musste? Er stellte sich hinter Ilinit. "Hast du mich denn gar nicht vermisst?", flüsterte er. Dann strich er die langen Haare beiseite und küsste ihren Nacken. Ilinit schloss die Augen. "Doch. Doch ich habe dich vermisst." 

Ihr Widerstand war dahin. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs verschloss Lucius die Tür. Ilinit drehte sich um. Nun war ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie legte den langen Schulumhang ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie begann den Zauber zu lösen. Die Bluse spannte sich übe ihren Brüsten und der Rock wurde immer kürzer. Er musterte ihren Körper:" So gefällst du mir schon viel besser." Er schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog Ilinit zu sich. Sie küssten sich. Ihre Zungen umspielten einander, während Lucius begann die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Kurz darauf lag diese am Boden. Seine Lippen glitten tiefer. Ihren Hals entlang, zu den harten Knospen. Ilinit schloss genüsslich die Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und sie war sich sicher da er das spürte. Sie strich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Sie liebte das, sie waren so weich und glatt. Ihrer Meinung nach passten sie perfekt zu Lucius. Doch dann zog sie ihn wieder hoch und das Spiel der Zungen begann erneut. Sie öffnete die Schnalle seines Umhangs und machte sich an den Knöpfen seiner Weste zu schaffen. Lucius fasste unter ihren Rock und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Ihre Körper drängten sich aneinander. Sie nahmen sich Zeit, die sie nicht hatten. Ilinit küsste seine Brust und knabberte an den Brustwarzen, während sie den Gürtel öffnete. Er streichelte ihren Po. Seine Hände waren sanft und gleichzeitig zielstrebig. An der Art wie er ihren Körper berührte, mit ihr umging erkannte sie immer wieder, dass er ein Mann war, der normalerweise bekam was er forderte und der keinen Widerspruch duldete. 

Rock und Hose glitten raschelnd und fast gleichzeitig zu Boden. Lucius küsste ihren Hals. Sie strich über seinen Rücken ihre Finger glitten dabei immer wieder durch seine Haare. Sie musste ganz kurz an die anderen Männer denken und wie sehr sich Lucius doch von ihnen unterschied. Er brachte sie mit seinen Händen schnell ins Jetzt zurück. 

Endlich fiel auch das letzte Kleidungsstück zu Boden. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und Lucius trug seine Geliebte zu einem der Schultische. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen, doch schloss Ilinit diese, als er in sie eindrang. Lucius küsste jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut, während sie sich im gleichen Rhythmus bewegten. Ilinit presste ihn an sich und ermunterte ihn mit ihrem Stöhnen. Schweiß lief in kleinen Tropfen zwischen ihren Brüsten her. Lucius leckte ihn auf. Und sah ihr in die Augen. Selbst in diesem Moment waren sie noch wie kaltes Feuer. Als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte stieß Ilinit einen erstickten Schrei aus. Sie legte sich zurück. Die Tischplatte war kalt unter ihrem heißen Körper. Lucius jedoch drehte sich um und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Ilinit wurde kalt. Sie setzte sich wieder auf. Es war normal, das er sofort nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten etwas anderes tat und es verletzte sie jedes mal aufs Neue. 

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er sich anzog. In ihren Augen war es eine richtige Schande, dass er seinen athletischen Körper immer unter so vielen Kleidungsschichten verbarg. Er war grade dabei seine Weste als er aufsah. "Willst du dich nicht wieder anziehen?" Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja immer noch Schülerin von Hogwarts war. Und dass sie sich in einem regulären Klassenraum befand! Schnell zog sie wieder ihre Schuluniform an. Lucius überprüfte jeden Knopf seiner Weste genauestens. Er war sehr präzise, was sein Aussehen und seine Kleidung betraf. Ein Wesenszug, der ihn für Ilinit nur noch attraktiver machte. 

Ilinit ging wieder auf Lucius zu, der die Schnalle seines Umhangs schloss. "Bekomme ich einen Abschiedskuss?", fragte sie und sah ihm von unten in die Augen. "Natürlich." Sie küssten sich und Ilinit vergaß erneut, wo sie überhaupt war. 

Lucius beendete den Kuss ihrer Meinung nach viel zu schnell und wandte sich zur Tür. "Warte.", sagte sie. Er drehte sich um und hob nur fragend die Augenbrauen. "Kommst du mich wieder besuchen?" "Natürlich." "Wann?" "Wenn es sich einrichten lässt." Ilinit seufzte. Ihr war klar, dass ihr diese Antwort genügen musste. Sie verwandelte sich wieder zurück. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr unbedeutend. Sie ging zur Tür. "Ich sehe eben nach, ob draußen jemand ist." Lucius schwieg. Sie öffnete die Tür und Blickte den Gang hinunter. Dieser war leer. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. "Du kannst jetzt gehen Bis bald." Ilinit sprach leise und in ihrer Stimme schwang Enttäuschung mit. "Danke." Lucius ging hinaus. 

Das Mädchen wartete noch einen kleinen Augenblick, bis auch sie den Klassenraum verließ. 

Ilinit achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie ging. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei Lucius. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis er wiederkam? 

Als sie aufsah, war sie schon auf halbem Wege zum Gryffindorturm. Sie musste lächeln. "Die Macht der Gewohnheit." Irgendwie war es schon komisch. Sie hatte nie nach Gryffindor gehört. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, das war Vergangenheit. Sie nahm einen Gang zu ihrer Linken, um zur Bibliothek zurückzukehren. Schließlich lag dort immer noch ihre Tasche. 

Das Gute an den vielen Gängen in Hogwarts war, dass man am Ende immer dort ankam, wo man hinwollte. Es konnte halt nur etwas länger dauern als geplant. 

Hermine saß immer noch über ihren Büchern. Das Einzige, das sich verändert hatte, war die Anordnung der Stapel, die um sie herum aufgetürmt waren. Dadurch wirkte sie noch kleiner. 

Ilinit ging zu ihrem üblichen Arbeitsplatz. Ihrem Tisch. Jedenfalls betrachtete sie ihn inzwischen als ihr Eigentum. Die schwarze Umhängetasche lag noch dort. Das Mädchen ging noch kurz zu den Regalen. Sie brauchte eine Beschäftigung für den restlichen Abend. 

Aus Sympathie nahm sie das Buch über Gegengifte mit. Als sie es heraus nahm hatte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gefühl Lucius graue Augen zu sehen. 

Sie seufzte. Wunschdenken würde ihr nicht weiterhelfen. Er hatte versprochen sie wieder zu besuchen. 

Und Lucius stand immer zu seinem Wort.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Was ein Ende! Ich bin ja so genial! und überhaupt nicht eingebildet Stimmt^^ 

Mir fällt grade auf, dass Ilinit ziemlich viel seufzt *seufz* da kenn ich noch jemand 

*smile* Naja, wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen. Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben und du hast auch lange genug gebraucht *schnüff* Ich bin unfähigsach es doch *in einem Meer von Selbstkritik versinkt*.. ihr könntet mich ja mit einem review aufmuntern *eg* sie ist und bleibt furchtbar ^^ 

*alle durchwuschelt* Bis zum nächsten Chapter! 

Anna und Coram 

P.S.: @ Maxine wir hoffen, das war jetzt mal, dass dir die Szenen mit Lucius gefallen.und es werden noch welche folgen *ggggg* 


	6. Kapitel 6

Halli hallo meine lieben Leser^^jaaaaaaaaaaaa, ich weiß ich hab mir wieder ein bisschen *hustet* *räuspert* *Asthmaanfall vortäuscht* Ok, ich hab mir sehr viel Zeit gelassenund es tut mir Leid. Aber wir wollen ja dass die Chapter gut werden. Oder? *lächelt* *strafend guckt* *Ohren hängen lässt* Naja, aber wir hoffen, das es euch Trotzdem gefällt.^^ 

Und noch ne kleine Anmerkung. Wer Harry Potter 5 jetzt schon gelesen hat, weiß, dass Severus schon 14 Jahre auf Hogwarts unterrichtet.Ilinit kennt ihn als Lehrer aber nicht, was mit ihrem Alter von 25 Jahren nicht übereinstimmt*seufzt* Wir erklären uns das so, dass der gute Professor Bone halt noch seine alten Klassen bis zum Ende geführt hat *lacht* Falls euch noch ne bessere Erklärung einfällt, dann könnt ihr die ja im Review noch erwähnen ;-) *Zaunpfahl von Sam borgt und damit wedelt*^^ 

Und jetzt endgültig viel Spaß!^^ 

'Kapitel 6 

Der Sekundenzeiger schien jedes Mal hängen zu bleiben, bevor er auf dem Zifferblatt weiterzog. Noch 36 quälend lange Minuten würde sie hier sitzen müssen und der einschläfernden Stimme des Geistes lauschen. 

Gelangweilt sah Ilinit aus dem Fenster. 

Draußen zeigte sich die Natur in der vollen Pracht des Spätsommers. Die Harmonie des Ganzen wurde nur durch Hagrids plumpe Gestalt gestört. Sie wandte den Blick wieder ab und ließ ihn durch den Klassenraum schweifen. 

Wie erwartet passte kein einziger Schüler auf. Halbherzig schrieb ein Teil der Anwesenden die Jahreszahlen mit, die Professor Binns zwischendurch erwähnte. Der Rest würde später abschreiben. Oder, wie in Dracos Fall, abschreiben lassen. Ilinit sah zu ihm herüber. Draco schien furchtbar schlechte Laune zu haben. Missmutig starrte er die Tischplatte vor sich an und kaute auf der Unterlippe. Irgendetwas schien für ihn gar nicht gut gelaufen zu sein. Ilinit vermutete, es habe mit Potter zu tun. Sie hatte Gerüchte über ein Duell gehört. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sich diese Kinder mit Funken besprühten war sie in unterdrücktes Lachen ausgebrochen. Wenigstens hatte Draco inzwischen seine ganzen Energien auf den Gryffindor konzentriert, so dass sie mehr oder weniger ihre Ruhe hatte. Also konnte ihr dieser Privatkrieg nur Recht sein. 

Ilinit widmete sich wieder dem Pergament, das vor ihr lag. Mit ein paar geübten Federstrichen vervollständigte sie das Bild. 

Das Mädchen betrachtete das Porträt von Lucius. Sie wurde rot. Wie albern konnte sie sich eigentlich noch verhalten!? 

Ärgerlich nahm sie den Zauberstab und ließ die feinen Linien wieder verschwinden. Anscheinend färbte das infantile Gehabe der anderen Mädchen schon auf sie ab. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr, wie Pansy ihrer Sitznachbarin Blaise ein Zettelchen zuschob. Anscheinend ging es darum wie gut Draco heute doch wieder aussah, denn die Mädchen kicherten und schielten zu Lucius' Sohn hinüber. 

Draco war so ziemlich das Lieblingsthema ihrer Zimmergenossinnen. 

Ilinit blickte genervt zur Decke. Im Moment wirkte er auf sie eher, wie ein kleiner, verwöhnter Junge, dem jemand sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hatte. Eigentlich war er das ja auch. 

Ilinit seufzte und begann den Blick aus dem Fenster zu zeichnen. Wenigstens war der Wildhüter weitergezogen und störte somit nicht mehr das Motiv. 

Die Klingel erlöste sie endlich. Schnell packten die Schüler ihre Sachen. Professor Binns gab ihnen noch einen Aufsatz von 20 Zoll über irgendeine Versammlung von 1786 auf und ging dann durch die Wand zum Lehrerzimmer. 

Ilinit wartete kurz, bis die anderen den Raum verlassen hatten, dann machte auch sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. 

Früher hatte sie gedacht, Wahrsagen wäre das schlimmste Fach. Inzwischen hatte Kräuterkunde diesen Platz eingenommen. 

Zwei Stunden in einem stickigen, warmen Glaskasten im Dreck rumwühlen. Ilinit fielen auf Anhieb zehn Dinge ein, die sie lieber täte. Außerdem waren dort noch zehn lärmende Kinder mehr, denen sie aus dem Weg gehen musste. 

Professor Sprout schloss die Tür auf und Ilinit atmete noch einmal die klare Luft ein, bevor sie Gewächshaus Nummer eins betrat." Heute werden wir Alihotsy-Stauden umtopfen.", verkündete die rundliche Hexe gut gelaunt wie immer." Da diese Pflanzen schon etwas größer sind, werdet ihr zu zweit arbeiten." Ilinit schloss die Augen. "Nur nicht aufregen.", flüsterte sie." Du wirst es überleben." Sie sah ihre Mitschüler an, wer würde diesmal das Pech haben mit ihr zusammenarbeiten zu müssen? 

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung kam Morag McDougal auf sie zu. Er sah sehr schlecht gelaunt aus." Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein. Ich hab' ne Wette verloren.", zischte ihr der Slytherin zu. Ilinit unterdrückte ein Lachen:" Ich sag doch gar nichts." Missgelaunt sah er sie an. Ilinit drehte sich um und biss in ihren Drachenlederhandschuh, um nicht doch noch laut loslachen zu müssen. 

Die Pflanzen in neue Töpfe zu setzen war eine stumpfsinnige, aber schweißtreibende Arbeit. Morag sprach nicht mit ihr und er vermied es auch Ilinit in die Augen zu sehen. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Obwohl sie sich eigentlich bei Draco bedanken müsste. Schließlich hatte er dazu beigetragen, dass die Anderen nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollten. 

Lieblos verteilte sie Erde um die Wurzeln der Staude." Nicht so grob! Die Pflanzen müssen gut behandelt werden, sonst lässt ihre Wirkung nach!", rief Professor Sprout hinüber. 

" Wen interessieren schon diese blöden Pflanzen?", meckerte Ilinit. 

Plötzlich traf sie etwas hart am Hinterkopf. Sie stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne in die Äste des Baumes. Brennend rissen die dürren Äste ihre Haut auf. 

Für ein paar Sekunden war Ilinit wieder 25. Morag sah sie entsetzt an. Die junge Frau fing sich und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Arbeitsplatte ab. Die Konzentration war zurück. Ihre Augen suchten Professor Sprout. So lange die Lehrerin nichts gesehen hatte war alles in Ordnung. Schüler sahen oft nichtexistente Dinge. Aber Professor Sprout half grade zwei der Ravenclaws ihre Staude hochzuheben. Sie hatte nichts bemerkt. Ilinit spürte wie nasse Erde begann ihren Rücken herunter zu laufen. Hinter sich hörte sie das Gelächter der anderen Slytherins. Nach dem Werfer brauchte sie sich erst gar nicht umsehen. Entweder Draco hatte es selbst getan oder es einem seiner Gorillas befohlen. 

Ilinit richtete sich vollständig auf. Sie straffte die Schultern, strich ihre Sachen glatt und die Haare hinter die Ohren. Dann ging sie erhobenen Hauptes auf die rundliche Hexe zu. Ihre Mitschüler würdigte sie keines Blickes. Aber sie hörte auch Ravenclaws kichern." Mit dem Dreck in den Haaren siehst du noch viel eher wie ein Niffler aus.", flüsterte ihr Pansy zu. 

Professor Sprout kam schon auf sie zu." Kind! Woher hast du denn diese ganzen Schrammen?!", rief sie erschrocken und begann Ilinits Kopf in jede erdenkliche Richtung zu drehen. "Ich bin gestolpert und in den Baum gefallen." Sie kämpfte um Beherrschung und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt." Geh zurück zum Schloss und zu Madam Pomfrey." Die Hexe lächelte das Mädchen an." Wir wollen ja nicht, dass dein" Morag unterbrach sie: 

" Sie hat sich verwandelt!", rief er. "Plötzlich war sie viel älter!" Der Junge zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ilinit. "Sie hat sich verwandelt.", wiederholte er. Ilinit versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Damit war zu rechnen gewesen. Sie setzte ein überraschtes Gesicht auf. " Wovon redest du? Ich soll mich verwandelt haben? So ein Unsinn." Sie lachte. " Ich hab es auch gesehen.", sagte Draco ruhig. Leider konnten Blicke allein nicht töten, sonst wäre er in dem Moment umgefallen. Professor Sprout sah ihn verwundert an. "Was hast du gesehen?" "Du bist an allem Schuld! Du hast mir Erde an den Kopf geworfen!", rief Ilinit. Sie würde versuchen ihre Trümpfe auszuspielen. "Ist das wahr Draco?" "Natürlich nicht!", wehrte er ab. "Doch hast du!", rief Ilinit laut, dann zischte sie so, dass nur er es hören konnte:" Dein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich hier bin." Draco sah sie wütend an, aber er verstand. Auf der Unterlippe kauend gab er Crabbe mit dem Kopf ein Zeichen. "Ich warte!", sagte die Lehrerin ungeduldig. "Ich war es.", murmelte Crabbe. "Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." Morag öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf und er schwieg. 

Wütend stapfte das Mädchen über die Wiese hinauf zum Schloss. Sie löste die langen Haare und begann einzelne Drecklumpen herauszuziehen, die sie dann durch die Gegend warf. Dabei murmelte sie: " Ich hasse KinderIch hasse Kinder." Sie blieb stehen." ICH HASSE KINDER!" Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Ihre Augen suchten das Gras ab. 

Eine Schlange glitt einen Meter vor ihr entlang. Hasserfüllt sah Ilinit das Tier an. "CRUCIO!", stieß sie hervor. Die Schlange begann sich in unerträglichen Schmerzen zu winden. "Und ganz besonders hasse ich dieses verzogene, schleimige, egoistische, arrogante BALG!" Sie unterstrich jedes ihrer Worte mit einer Erhöhung des Fluches. Die Schlange bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und fiel dann schlaff zu Boden. Ilinit atmete schwer. So etwas hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr getan. "Incendio.", sagte sie beiläufig. Der Körper des Tieres ging in Flammen auf und verbrannte schnell. Ilinit strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie eine der Schrammen berührte. 

Aber wirklich. So etwas hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr getan. Sie lächelte. Die Vorstellung, dass diese Schlange alle ihre Probleme und vielleicht sogar Draco mit in den Tod genommen hatte, gefiel ihr außerordentlich gut. 

Das Mädchen begann vor sich hin zu summen, als es seinen Weg fortsetzte. 

In den Gängen herrschte absolute Stille. "Ein herrliches Gefühl." Ilinit betrachtete sich in einer der Fensterscheiben. Einige tiefe Kratzer und kleinere Schrammen zeichneten die feine Haut. Und noch immer hingen vereinzelte Dreckklumpen in den Haaren. Sie seufzte. " Also doch zu Poppy." Heilzauber waren noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. "Du brauchst keine Zauber dieser ArtDu wirst einfach nicht verletzt werden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Stimme aus der Vergangenheit loszuwerden. Ilinit wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging die langen leeren Korridore entlang. 

Vereinzelt hörte sie gerufene Zaubersprüche, wenn sie an einem der Klassenräume vorbeiging. 

Ansonsten herrschte die dumpfe Stille des Spätsommers. 

Plötzlich hörte Ilinit das aufgeregte Stottern eines Mannes. Verunsichert blieb sie stehen. 

Quirrell war eine Person, der sie lieber aus dem Weg ging. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Verdacht geschöpft. Ilinit hatte das ständige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. 

Aber jetzt bot sich ihr die Gelegenheit ihn zu belauschen. Vielleicht konnte sie daraus Nutzen ziehen! 

Lautlos schlich das Mädchen näher 

Fortsetzung folgt. 

JA, es ist ein Cliffhanger bitte schlagt mich nicht. Es ist ja nur, weil ich sonst nie fertig geworden wäre. *ditscht sie* *winkt Maxine zu* *ggg* *schnüff* menno. 

Aber ich wollte mich noch mal bei allen meinen Reviewern bedanken *knuddelt durch* und natürlich auch bei allen, die es zwar lesen, aber nicht reviewen.^^ Woher willst du wissen, dass es solche gibt? Keine Ahnung !*smile* Und natürlich auch einen ganz lieben Dank an Blacklight^^ *drückt* Du bist die Besteübrigens sind in ihrer Story " My Sacrifice" einige Anspielungen auf diese hier zu finden.also späterund umgekehrt^^ also:LESEN! *kichert* 

Bis dann! Wir haben euch lieb! 

Anna und Coram, die endlich aus ihrem kreativen Loch rausgekrabbelt sind^^ 


	7. kapitel 7

*zieht kopp ein* *wirft chapter in den raum* *smile* hey, ich hab kein jahr gebraucht^^ 

*schlägt sie stellvertretend für alle* 

*schnieft* ich sage nie nie nie nie nie wieder ich hätte meine schreibblockade überwunden. 

Endlich die auflösung des cliffhangers *pfeift*   
  
  
  


Kapitel 7

Lautlos schlich das Mädchen näher. 

Ihr Herz schlug vor Aufregung ein wenig schneller. "E..e..es wird sich a..a...alles auf k..k.klären..." 

Er steckte in Schwierigkeiten! Ilinits Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Geburtstag wäre vorverlegt worden. Sie drückte sich an die Wand um ungesehen näher kommen zu können. Neugierig spitzte sie die Ohren. "M...M..Meister, aber was so..so soll ich denn .." Seine Stimme war dünn und zitterte vor Angst. Ein Wunder, dass sein Gesprächspartner noch nicht die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Wenn sie nur wüsste, mit wem Quirrell redete! Wer verdiente es "Meister" genannt zu werden?! 

Einen Blick konnte sie nicht riskieren. Schließlich war Quirrell schon mißtrauisch genug und sie hatte auch so erhebliche Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten. 

Schnelle Schritte rissen sie aus den Überlegungen. 

So schnell sie konnte huschte Ilinit hinter einen Wandteppich und den darunter verborgenen Geheimgang. 

Dunkelheit umfing das Mädchen, sie trat noch einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten und hielt den Atem an, Durch den Teppich gedämpft hörte sie, wie Quirrell sich leise schluchzend entfernte. Ilinit verharrte einige Sekunden länger regungslos in ihrem Versteck. Aber es war nichts mehr zu hören, anscheinend hatte sich Quirrells "Meister" in eine andere Richtung davon gemacht. 

Behutsam schob sie den Teppich beiseite und blickte den Gang hinunter. Es war niemand mehr zu sehen. Geräuschvoll atmete Ilinit aus. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung endlich mal in ihrer auch unter Stress in ihrer Verwandlung geblieben zu sein. Und endlich hatte sie etwas zu tun. Sie lächelte. 

Sobald sie den "Meister" kannte, oder zumindest wusste, was Quirrel vorhatte, hatte sie ihn in der Hand. Für den Fall, dass sie doch aufflog. 

Die Fenster im Krankenflügel waren geöffnet und eine leichte Brise bauschte die weissen Gardinen. Das Mädchen ließ die Beine vom Bett baumeln, während Madam Pomfrey die Kratzer behandelte. 

"Was macht ihr immer nur für Sachen?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd, während sie die Schrammen am linken Arm mit einer übel riechenden Tinktur behandelte. "AU!" Ilinit zog den Arm weg und erntete dafür einen mißbilligenden Blick. "Stell dich nicht so an.", sagte Madam Pomfrey nur und zog den Arm am Handgelenk zu sich. "Ihr Kinder seid viel zu unvorsichtig." Sie sah aus dem Fenster. "Und dann auch immer dieses ständige Quidditch...." Sie stopfte die Tinktur und die Wattestäbchen ungehalten zurück in eine der Schubladen. "Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Gerade für Kinder in eurem Alter!" Poppy redete immer weiter, während sie in ihrem Büro verschwand und Ilinit hielt dies für den passenden Moment um sich aus dem Staub zu machen - Sie warf dem trainierenden Hufflepuff-Team einen neidischen Blick zu und stahl sich dann aus Madam Pomfreys Reich. 

Sie wollte einfach nur noch schlafen und vergessen, wo sie überhaupt war.   
  
  
  


Mit dem kommenden Halloweenfest näherte sich auch Ilinits Laune immer weiter dem Tiefpunkt. Ihrer Bemühungen irgend etwas über ihren Lehrer heraus zu finden waren fehlgeschlagen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie versagt hatte. Schon wieder... Sie seufzte. Es gab keine geheimen Treffen zwischen Quirrell und seinem "Meister" und anscheinend auch keinerlei Versuche etwas zu unternehmen. Was überhaupt? Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte sie keine Ahnung in welche Richtung seine Bemühungen überhaupt gehen sollten. Und das bedeutete sie steckte in einer Sackgasse. Das Einzige was sie wusste war, dass er sich oft in Nähe des 3. Korridores aufhielt und dafür aber Snape aus dem Weg ging. Was sie ihm auch nicht verdenken konnte. Inzwischen wurde der Meister der Tränke auch ihr immer suspekter. 

Ilinit hatte die dicken Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes zurückgezogen um abseits des Gegibbels und Geschnatters ihrer Zimmergenossinnen nachdenken zu können. 

Außerdem ließ Lucius absolut nichts von sich hören. Keine Briefe. Keine Notiz. Gar nichts. 

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an den Baldachin. Sie sollte endlich aus Hogwarts verschwinden...Ja das sollte sie wirklich tun. Sie drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Aber das würde bedeuten Lucius zu verlieren... Überrascht öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Seit wann zog sie diese Möglichkeit eigentlich nicht mehr in Betracht? Und seit wann tat es weh daran zu denken? "Das ist nur die Gewohnheit...", murmelte sie. "Ganz bestimmt..." 

Sie setzte sich auf und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Diesen Gedankengang wollte sie einfach nicht länger verfolgen. 

Ruckartig zog Ilinit die Vorhänge zurück. Auf dem Bett neben ihr ließ Blaise vor Schreck die Haarsträhne fallen, die sie Pansy grade flocht. 

Pansy machte eine Schnute:"Was kommst du denn schon raus? Die Sonne ist doch noch gar nicht richtig untergegangen." Ilinit warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu. " Ich frage mich, was ihr beide da eigentlich versucht aus dem Stroh zu machen, dass ja schon aus deinem Kopf herauswächst, weil innen nicht mehr genug Platz für so viel Dummheit ist." 

Pansys Handspiegel verfehlte Ilinit nur knapp und zerschellte an der Mauer hinter ihr. "Ich hoffe das Unglück überträgt sich auf dich!", keifte Pansy. 

Das Mädchen schlängelte sich durch die anderen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum. Direkt neben der Tür hatten sich Marcus Flint und seine Quidditch-Mannschaft versammelt. "Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du unbedingt unsere gesamte Taktik über den Haufen werfen willst.", nölte Adrian Pucey. Er erhielt zustimmendes Gemurmel der anderen und eine Kopfnuss von Flint. "Hast du Potter gesehen oder ich?" "Aber Terence ist der beste Sucher, den wir je hatten.", rebellierte Pucey weiter, während er sich den Kopf rieb."Außerdem ist Potter nur ein Erstklässler..." "Aber ich bin hier..." Marcus brach mitten im Satz ab und starrte Ilinit an. "Kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du da so blöde rumstehst?" "Ich?" "Siehst du hier noch jemanden der stört?" Ilinit biss sich auf die Zunge um keine Antwort zu geben. "Bin schon ruhig... Aber vielleicht solltet ihr ein wenig auf die Qualitäten achten, für die unser Haus bekannt ist..." Marcus sah sie ungläubig an und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Ilinit hob beschwichtigend die Hände. " Entschuldigung...", nuschelte sie und suchte das Weite. "Diese Kinder haben einfach keinen Respekt vor uns älteren Schülern." 

Sichern Schrittes ging Ilinit den Zauberkunstkorridor entlang. "Denke immer daran, wer schleicht ist verdächtig..." Sie seufzte. Also welche Tür führte zum verbotenen Gang? Das Mädchen sah sich kurz um und zog dann mit Schwung eine der Türen auf. Ein leerer Klassenraum bot sich ihr dar. "Naja..", sie räusperte sich kurz und schloss die Tür wieder. Ilinit wandte sich der nächsten Tür zu. 

Zwei Klassenräume und eine Besenkammer später, stand sie vor der letzten Tür im Gang. Diesmal drückte sie die Klinke behutsamer hinunter, aber nichts geschah. Gut. Wenigstens hatte sie nun die verbotene Tür gefunden. Sie beugte sich hinunter und lugte durch das Schlüsselloch. Der dahinter liegende Raum war dunkel, mehr war leider nicht zu erkennen. Ilinit zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. "Alohomora." Sie zog erneut an der Tür. Nichts. Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. "Also was Anderes..." Sie überlegt kurz und hob dann den Stab erneut "Convertere Velum!" Die Tür verwandelte sich in einen dunkelgrünen Vorhang. Sie lächelte und huschte dann hindurch. Sofort verwandelte sie den Vorhang zurück und steckte den Zauberstab an seinen angestammten Platz. "Also was ist denn hier so ver..bo..te.." Der Satz blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Direkt vor ihr saß ein riesiger dreiköpfiger Hund. Ilinit blickte mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen und die drei Paar des Tieres. "Ach du.." Mit einer Hand tastete sie nach der Türklinke, in der Hoffnung, die Tür wäre wenigstens von innen unverschlossen. Der Hund rollte mit den Augen. Anscheinend war er sehr von diesem Wesen irritiert, das seine Gestalt gewechselt hatte. Drei Nasen sogen zitternd ihren Geruch ein. 

"Bitte friss mich nicht...", flehte die junge Frau, als sie endlich den Griff zu fassen bekam. Ihre Augen starr auf die Fangzähne gerichtet, von denen ein Sabberfaden herunter hing. Der Hund stieß plötzlich mit einem seiner Köpfe nach vorne. Ilinit stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und stürzte aus der Tür, die sie umgehend hinter sich zuschlug. Sie spürte noch einen dumpfen Schlag, als der Hund gegen die schwere Eichentür stieß. Ilinit versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Um ihr Aussehen, machte sie sich in dem Moment nicht die geringsten Sorgen. 

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und schrie erneut. 

Professor Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Könnten sie mir verraten, wer sie sind und was sie hier zu suchen haben?" 

TBC 

*grinst* *duckt sich vor sämtlichen schuhen büchern, etc. die da nun geflogen kommen mögen* 

ja ich weiss sehr kurz, und wieder ein cliffhanger. aber sonst hätte es noch viel länger gedauert... 

*knuddelt* besonderer dank wie immer an euch liebe reviewer^^ auch an mistress cissy, die ja doch über ihren schatten gesprungen ist ;) *knuschel* 

an maja wegen kontnuirlichen "wie weit bist du? Du musst weiter schreiben! ICH TRETE DICH!" *ggg* *knuddel* 

und natürlich an meine liebe blacklight *drückt nicky an sich und presst luft raus* bist die beste^^ 

*auf review button zeigt* würde mich doch freuen^^ 

bis hoffentlich mal ein wenig früher^^ 

Anna und Coram 


	8. Kapitel 8

Jaja ich weiss, diesmal hab ichs mit der zeit bis zum update eindeutig übertrieben... statt langer erklärungen: gomen nasai!

ein danke vorab auch an: meine geliebte mistress und maja fürs stetige treten

und auch an tina 'knuddelt euch alle'

und auch an SelphieLeBlancein großes DANKE jaja das mit dem updaten ist so eine sache...

/und nun euch einfach viel spaß bei der auflösung des cliffhangers ihr habt lange genug warten müssen/

**----------------------**

**Kapitel 8**

Professor Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue. "Könnten sie mir verraten, wer sie sind und was sie hier zu suchen haben?"

Ilinit fing sich schnell wieder. Allerdings diesmal ohne erneut den Zauber in Kraft zu setzen und blieb dadurch in ihrem natürlichen Körper.

"Nun ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht.", sagte sie und versuchte an ihrem Tränkelehrer vorbeizukommen.

"Sie tragen eine Schuluniform. Somit sind sie Schülerin und nicht autorisiert sich in diesem Korridor aufzuhalten." In Gedanken jeden Fluch von sich gebend der ihr einfiel, wusste Ilinit zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit keine Ausrede.

"Sollten wir das Ganze nicht besser in ihrem Büro besprechen Professor?", schlug sie deshalb vor, um mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken zu bekommen.

Snape schien einen Moment zu überlegen, in dem er sie eindringlich musterte.

Noch nie hatte sich Ilinit unter dem Blick eines Mannes so unwohl gefühlt. Sie musste stark gegen den Drang zu flüchten ankämpfen. Kurz bevor es unerträglich wurde drehte er sich einfach mit den Worten "Folgen sie mir." um.

Auf dem Weg die Korridore entlang versuchte die junge Frau weiterhin krampfhaft die aufsteigende Panik niederzukämpfen. Sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf.

Professor Snape ging schnell und fast lautlos vor ihr her. Doch diesmal empfand sie dies als eher bedrohlich, beinahe ängstigend und in ihrer Phantasie nahm er immer mehr die Gestalt einer Fledermaus an.

Sie mochte Fledermäuse nicht besonders.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung, ließ er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Ilinit setzte sich auf den Stuhl davor. "Hab ich gesagt, dass sie sich setzen können?" "Nein Professor..." Sie stand wieder auf. Offensichtlich amüsiert erlaubte er ihr dann doch Platz zu nehmen. Vor Wut kochend ließ sie sich eher undamenhaft wieder darauf fallen.

"Würden sie bitte aufhören mit diesen Spielchen?"

Er lächelte nur boshaft. "Natürlich. Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Anliegen: Wer sind sie?" "Eine Schülerin?", kam zaghaft ihre Frage. Professor Snape hob nur geringschätzend eine Augenbraue. "Wissen sie ich bin eine Doxy... Würden sie bitte mit der Wahrheit anfangen? Ich bin nicht gerade für meine Geduld bekannt"

Ilinit lächelte. "Nun dann bin ich gespannt ihre Flügel zu sehen, denn ich bin Schülerin."

Sie seufzte. Es machte keinen Sinn ihm etwas vorzuspielen. Sie musste ihn irgendwie überzeugen, dass sie auf jeden Fall in Hogwarts zu bleiben hatte.

"Ich bin Ilinit Farron." Sie musterte eingehend seine Gesichtszüge, aber ob er überrascht war oder nicht, ließ der Tränkemeister sich nicht anmerken. Konnte es etwa sein, dass er sie nicht kannte? Naja... wahrscheinlich kam er nicht viel aus dem Schloss heraus...

Es blieb ihr also wenig übrig ausser mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Aber wie?

Ilinit setzte den Zauber wieder in Kraft.

"Nun.. Das ist interessant." Mehr sagte ihr Gegenüber nicht. Der einzige Hinweis auf eine Reaktion seinerseits war, dass die Falte auf seiner Stirn sich vertiefte. Nervös räusperte sich Ilinit."Gut.. Wo fange ich an..." "Am besten ganz am Anfang Miss Farron. Ich bin gespannt wie sie mir das erklären wollen." Sie stoppte und sah ihn an. "Nun wie gesagt, ich bin Ilinit Farron. So viel entspricht der Wahrheit."

Sie pausierte wieder. "Sie haben nicht zufällig schonmal von mir gehört?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Sollte ich?" "Nein. Nein.. Das hätte es nur ein wenig einfacher gestaltet. Man könnte es damit erklären, dass dies ein... kleines Experiment ist."

"Wenn ihnen wirklich nichts Besseres einfällt, Miss Farron, sollten wir, wie ich das schon vor knapp zehn Minuten hätte tun sollen, den Direktor aufsuchen." Der Tränkemeister machte Anstalten sich zu erheben.

"Narzissa Malfoy!",rief Ilinit schnell und er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Eindeutig überrascht blickte er erst in ihr Gesicht und dann auf ihre Hand, die seinen Arm fest umklammert hatte. "Verzeihung." Sie ließ ihn los und Snape setzte sich wieder. "Was hat Mrs. Malfoy damit zu tun? Und, nur am Rande, ich rate ihnen mich nicht noch einmal anzufassen."

"Entschuldigen sie vielmals. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.". Ilinit lächelte.

_Nicht einmal wenn du darum bettelst._, fügte sie noch in Gedanken hinzu. "Sagen wir einfach Mrs. Malfoy hätte mich gerne für eine Weile nicht in der Nähe ihres Mannes und schloss deswegen mit mir eine Wette ab."

Den Professor schien dieses Geständnis zu amüsieren: "Ich verstehe... Nun Miss Farron, ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie nun verloren haben." "Nicht, wenn sie mich nicht verraten." Mit einem Schlag wurde er wieder ernst. "Hogwarts ist kein Spielplatz für irgendwelche gelangweilten Hexen.", er griff nach einem Bogen Pergament und einer Feder. "Und das werde ich auch Narzissa sagen." Er begann zu schreiben. "Obwohl ich wie ich sie und Lucius kenne davon ausgehe, dass das nicht allein ihre Idee war."

War das Schadenfreude in seinem Gesicht? "Was wollen sie damit sagen?" "Das werden sie schon noch früh genug erfahren. Ich denke es wäre das Beste wenn sie beginnen ihre Koffer zu packen.. Wenn sie sich in einer Stunde noch auf dem Schulgelände befinden, werde ich mich wohl oder übel an Professor Dumbledore wenden müssen."

Langsam überstiegen diese vielen Informationen Ilinits Kapazitäten. "Bitte.. Was?", fragte sie deshalb irritiert. Der Professor blickte auf. "Ich will, dass sie in einer Stunde verschwunden sind, weil ich sie sonst offiziell der Schule verweisen lasse. Alles Weitere werden sie noch früh genug erfahren. Und ich hasse es mich wiederholen zu müssen." Das Mädchen machte keinerlei Anstalten sich von seinem Platz zu erheben.

"Warum lassen sie mich nicht sofort rauswerfen?" "Weil ich die Malfoys gut kenne. Und jetzt verlassen sie mein Büro. Ich habe zu tun." Ilinit blinzelte. Was bedeutete hier gut kennen? Jeder wusste, dass Severus Snape zu Dumbledore gehörte. Und Lucius... nicht. Und warum zum vermaledeiten Pixie kannte Snape ihn und hatte trotzdem noch nie ihren Namen gehört!

"Hat er ihnen gesagt, dass sie mich rauswerfen sollen?" Sie beobachtete ihren Gesprächspartner genau. Professor Snape ließ die Feder sinken. "Also langsam wird es albern. Ich wollte ihnen eine Chance geben, aber wenn sie sich weiter derart kindisch verhalten wollen. Bitte. Dann behandle ich sie halt wie eine Schülerin und werde sie direkt Dumbledore melden."

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Kamin. "Halt!" Okay sie hatte sich geirrt. Aus dem Zauberstab kamen Flammen geschossen und entzündeten das Holz darin.

"Eine Frage hätte ich noch..." Die Augenbraue des Tränkemeisters zuckte gefährlich und für einen kleinen Moment hatte Ilinit das Gefühl er würde ihr mit dem immer noch gezückten Zauberstab hier, jetzt und auf der Stelle einen Fluch an den Hals jagen. "Ich denke nicht, dass ihnen das auch nur das Geringste bringen wird. Aber bitte." Genervt rieb er sich die Nasenwurzel.

"Was schadet es ihnen denn, wenn sie mich hierlassen?", Ilinit versuchte so unschuldig zu schauen, wie es nur ging. Auf Grund ihres vorgetäuschten Alters klappte dies auch ganz gut. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass dies den Professor so viel interessierte wie die Frage wie viele Galeonen Dumbledore jedes Jahr für Zitronendrops ausgab. Allerdings würde diese Sachen den Malfoys gewiss Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten, wenn auch nur geringe. Lucius musste seine Position im Schulrat ausgenutzt haben. Das sah ihm ähnlich.

Während er nachdachte hatte Severus die Augen geschlossen, obwohl eines davon gefährlich zuckte. Ruckartig legte er den Kopf zur Seite, worauf seine Nackenwirbel knackten.

"Bäh!", entfuhr es dem Mädchen. Ungeachtet ihrer Reaktion holte er tief Luft.

Ilinit dachte, dass jetzt der Punkt erreicht wäre, an dem er sie anschreien würde, aber der Tränkemeister sprach leise, wenn auch leicht gepresst. "Was stellen sie sich eigentlich vor? Was stellen sie sich vor, wer sie sind und in welcher Position sie sich befinden? Dass sie der irrigen Annahme unterliegen, mir würde auch nur so viel an ihnen liegen wie an einer Kelle Käferaugen?" Er ließ seine Wut auf den alten Freund an ihr aus.

Damit griff er in die kleine hölzerne Schale auf dem Kaminsims. "Ich werde Lucius sagen, dass ich eindeutig Besseres zu tun habe als mich mit den Ergebnissen seiner albernen Spielchen mit Narzissa zu kümmern."

Während er redete arbeiteten Ilinits Gedanken fieberhaft. Wieso Spielchen?

Egal... Darum würde sie sich später kümmern.

Statt dessen sagte sie:" Was wäre zum Beispiel mit Professor Quirrell?" Snape ließ langsam das Flohpulver zurück rieseln, als brauche er diese Sekunden um nachzudenken.

Was wollte diese ... Person eigentlich von ihm?

Aus reiner Vorsicht glitt Ilinit hinter die dicke Lehne des Stuhls, nur für den Fall er habe sich das mit dem Fluch nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

"Was hat bitte Prof. Quirrell damit zu tun?" Er drehte sich um, klopfte die Reste des grünen Pulvers an seiner Robe ab, wo sie matt schimmerten und sah sie mit einem nicht zu verbergenden Interesse an.

Sie lächelte und stütze sich auf dem dunklen Holz ab. "Wer von uns Beiden erregt mehr Aufsehen, wenn er durch die Gänge schleicht? Sie oder ich?"

"Miss Farron, wie kommen sie zu der irrigen Annahme, ich würde Hilfe benötigen? Noch dazu ausgerechnet von ihnen? Und nennen sie mir bitte auch gleich einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich durch die Gänge schleichen sollte." Wie viel wusste sie eigentlich?

"Nun sie folgen dem Professor nahezu überall hin. Allerdings können sie nicht an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig sein und haben eindeutig mehr Verpflichtungen als ich." _Abgesehen davon scheint das "Durch-Gänge-schleichen" eine Art Hobby von ihnen zu sein_, fügte sie ihn Gedanken hinzu und Ilinit biss sich schnell in eine der Wangentaschen, um nicht verdächtig Grinsen zu müssen.

Prof. Snape hingegen schürzte die Lippen und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. "Was schlagen sie mir hier eigentlich genau vor?" Das Mädchen verließ ihre Schutzstellung und schlug die Beine übereinander, als sie sich setzte. Ihr elfjähriger Körper nahm dadurch eine durch und durch erwachsene Haltung ein, was der ganzen Szene etwas Groteskes verlieh.

"Ich schlage ihnen vor, dass sie weder mit Dumbledore noch mit Lucius über mich reden und ich ihnen dafür bei ihrer kleinen Beschattungsaktion helfe."

Der Tränkemeister sah sie völlig unbeeindruckt an. " Für mich klingt das Ganze, als würden sie versuchen mir einen Fwooper aufzuschwatzen. Vielleicht ganz schön anzusehen, wenn man grelle Farben mag, aber entweder er macht einen wahnsinnig oder ist völlig nutzlos."

Verglich er sie gerade mit einem dicken Federvieh!

"Ums kurz zu fassen zu wollen mit ihrer Farce fortfahren und ich erhalte dafür ungesicherte und unqualifizierte Hilfe, die ich nicht benötige... Klingt wirklich verlockend."

Sie lächelte kokett."Jetzt drücken sie das doch nicht so negativ aus. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt.. Meinen sie nicht, einige Eltern würden sich für den drei-köpfigen Hund in der Schule interessieren?"

"Versuchen sie mich gerade zu erpressen?" Dieser unmögliche Mensch schien tatsächlich amüsiert zu sein! Und langsam gingen Ilinit die Ideen aus. Bevor sie aber etwas erwidern konnte sprach er weiter: "Ganz ehrlich habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie sich auch geistig den anderen Schülern anpassen und nicht mehr über das intelektuelle Alter von 15 herauskommen." "Dann unterscheide ich mich zumindest in einem Punkt nicht sonderlich von den meisten Männern." Hatte sie das jetzt wirkliche gesagt! _Ilinit... Erst denken, dann sprechen."_, erklangen die Worte ihres Bruders in ihrem Kopf.

Snape blinzelte und unbeabsichtigt und auch kaum bemerkbar lachte er. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen.

Er rieb sich erneut die Nasenwurzel, als habe er starke Kopfschmerzen, dann seufzte er: "Also schön, von mir aus. Bleiben sie. Verfolgen sie Quirrell... Tun sie was sie wollen, aber lassen sie mich in Ruhe."

Hatte sie sich verhört, oder hatte gerade Severus Snape nachgegeben? Das war einfach zu grotesk... "Sie verschaukeln mich jetzt oder?" "Nein, aber an ihrer Stelle würde ich das Büro verlassen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Während er das sagte, klopfte er seine Robe ab, um die letzten Pulverreste loszuwerden.

Das Mädchen beäugte ihn mißtrauisch. " Habe ich ihr Wort?"

"Wenn es denn sein muss. Sie dürfen weiterspielen. Mein Wort darauf. Und ich rate ihnen sich jetzt wirklich zu entfernen. Ich hab die komplette Geduld für das restliche Jahr aufgebraucht."

Na dann konnten die nächsten zwei Monate ja wirklich heiter werden.

"Guten Abend Professor..." Ilinit erhob sich und machte Anstalten das Büro zu verlassen.

Der Tränkemeister reagierte nicht. "Geht es ihnen gut?" Er hatte die Augen geschlossen."Wenn sie mich endlich alleine lassen schon..."

Ilinit hörte nicht mehr, wie der Meister der Tränke geräuschvoll ausatmete, als sie die schwere Tür geschlossen hatte und auch nicht, wie er danach begann herzlich zu lachen. "Oh Lucius... Dein Geschmack war auch schon besser..."

--------------------------

Wir hoffen ihr hattet spaß... im nächsten kapitel ist dann endlich halloween... und ich hoffe dass das nicht auch mit der wirklichen zeit übereinstimmt... seufzt /ich werde sie treten ;) /

verneigt sich danke

anna und coram


End file.
